The Hunter's Secret
by Sk8er7
Summary: Negi gets a surprise visit from.... Anya! Apparently, she is there to be in his class, but Negi wonders why. Is there a reason that she left London? And why does she keep staring at Asuna? Title will make sense later.
1. A New Student

The Hunter's Secret

by Sk8er7

Chapter 1

A New Student

A young girl walked around the campus of Mahora Academy. She held a piece of paper in her hand and glanced at it. Yes, she was in the right place.

She studied the area. The school was very large, it had to be for the many students that learned and lived here. The academy was one of the most respected schools in Japan.

Luckily for her, there was no one outside. They were all inside, listening to lectures, and following their lesson plan. This would be much easier.

Moving at a moderate pace, she entered the front doors, finally entering the school. She continued to walk until she reached the office. The secretary was not there.

The girl kept going until she reached a door that read "Headmaster". She slowly knocked on the door.

"Come in," came the voice of the Headmaster. She entered his office and walked carefully towards him. He gestured her into a chair, while sitting in his own large, comfy one. She sat down lightly.

"What may I do for you?" he asked. Silently, she removed from her cloak a carefully sealed letter. The Headmaster quickly ripped it open with a letter opener. Skimming through, he looked up again.

"Very good, very good," he told her. "Welcome to Mahora Academy." The girl smiled as she shook his hand. "Before we begin, might you tell me your name?"

"It's... Anya."

* * *

Negi Sprinfield could be seen around campus, dragging himself to class. The night before, he had not slept well at all. Although Asuna was already getting used to his sleeping habits, he was barely getting familiar with hers. 

Asuna had had another dream about her beloved Takahata-sensei. She had smothered Negi so much, that he was afraid to sleep. Thus staying up the whole night was his only option.

Stifling a yawn, Negi almost jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Good morning, Negi," greeted Takahata-sensei. Negi tried to say something, but was beaten by his great urge to yawn.

"M-m-morning Takamichi." He wiped a single tear from his eye. Negi had dark bags under his eyes, making him look like a ghost. Dragging himself around encouraged the thought.

"Tough night?" joked Takahata-sensei. Negi nodded. "Well, best snap to it; you're getting a new student today." The magician perked up slightly.

"Really?" he asked. His comrade nodded while smiling warmly. Negi broke into a run, hurrying to get to class. "Thanks, Takamichi!" he called back. Takahata-sensei just waved and chuckled as he watched Negi speed into school.

"Good luck to you, Negi," Takahata-sensei called after him. He smiled to himself as he walked away. _'Although you won't need it.'_

* * *

Negi slowed down as he reached class 3-A. He glanced through the window and saw an everyday scene. 

The girls were all around the classroom, talking amongst each other. They spoke about gossip, boys and even their cute teacher, Negi-sensei. (Excluding one Asuna Kagurazaka)

The young magician opened the door slowly, watching out for traps. The girls loved him to death, but if he wasn't careful, someone might get him. (a/n: coughasunacough)

"Good morning Negi-sensei!" exclaimed Sakurako. The class turned their attention to Negi. They greeted him in various fashions as they returned to their desks. The girls stood silently and bowed to their teacher.

Negi looked around and smiled at his students. He enjoyed to teach, except for the odd time of mishappenings. Actually, that was actually a habit that he was growing used to.

Everybody was attentive when it came to listening the cute kid teacher, and they were all fairly smart. Every individual had their own special talent and they were all very content.

"Good morning everyone!" greeted Negi. Barely waiting for suspense, he said, "We're going to have a new student!" Voices spoke out from all over the classroom.

"How old is she?" asked Makie. This earned her a bump on the head from Haruna.

"If she's in our class, then she's obviously fourteen!" she exclaimed. Makie grinned sheepishly. "Even the twins are fourteen!" (a/n: i don't know if this is atrue fact, i got this from a website)

"Where is she from?" "What does she look like?" "Why do we have a new student?" As even more questions came out of different girls' mouthes, Negi began to become dizzy, his eyes spinning. He fell.

"Stop." The room fell into a hushed silence as they looked up at Ayaka, their class representative. "Can everybody not see the Negi-sensei has overexerted himself?" She gracefully walked over to Negi and went on her knees, cradling his head onto her lap.

"I suppose that she could overexert Negi herself now," remarked Asuna.A vein in Ayaka's forehead throbbed intensely.

"What?" she asked menacingly. Asuna looked at her with half interested eyes.

"I said, that you could probably overexert him yourself," Asuna repeated. Ayaka jumped up, causing Negi's head to fall back onto the ground.

"You shouldn't talk! You try to seduce old men!" Ayaka threw back. It was Asuna's turn to jump up. The glared at each other, daring the other to look away.

"At least I don't try to seduce little kids!" That did it. Ayaka immediately lunged at her rival and they began a ferocious battle of both verbal and physical qualities.

"Oh...?" Negi opened his eyes and checked his surroundings. Asuna and Ayaka were at it again and there was the usual chorus of "Fight!" thrown in with a few "Go Asuna!" or "Go Ayaka!". This wasn't good.

Negi, over the loud ruckus caused by the sutdents, turned to the door. He heard a knock again and an envelope was slipped under the door.

Doing his best to ignore the sounds around him, Negi crawled to the door and picked up the envelope. He tore it open and out came a folded piece of paper.

**To Negi,**

**You may already know that you are receiving a new student in her class. Unfold this paper and it will give you her name, characteristics and hobbies.**

**Headmaster**

Negi heard another knock on the door. He straightened himself up and opened it. Shock and surprise were the only words able to describe what he felt at that exact second.

_'... Anya!'_

* * *

DONE!

im sooooo happy. that took a while.

**MUST READ! **

all of my stories are on, not on hold or on hiatus, but they just take a while to write. thanks for reading any of my stories.

Advertising

im sorry! i havent read any negima fics lately, but i can advise some different stories.

Dragonball Z: **A New Adventure **by **SSJVegeta2: **As Gohan starts school will he open up to some unwanted friends? COMPLETE

Inuyasha: **Imaginary **by** silentmiko242:** They said that time traveling and demons weren't real, so they sent Kagome to an asylum, expecting her to stop believing in the past. But they never expected her to meet up with the reincarnation of the one person they all said was imaginary. COMPLETE

Fushigi Yuugi: **Back and Forth **by **Sk8er7: **When Nakago hires spy to watch Suzaku no Miko, her loyalty was with Seiryuu. After some secrets spill, can she pick the right side while keeping secrets of her own?

Chobits: **Missing **by **Sk8er7: **Takako Shimizu's reflecting on her husband. What she thinks of him and her life. Songic to Missing by Evanescence. **a/n: this was so beautiful.**

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	2. Confessions

The Hunter's Secret 

by Sk8er7

Chapter 2

Confessions

"Anya!" Negi repeated, barely believing what he was seeing. Anya's face broke into a large smile.

"Hey Negi!" She tackled him, giving him a ferocious hug, earning jealous looks from the majority of the classroom. "It's been so long!"

She continued to embrace her long time friend, before she noticed that he had done nothing welcoming in return. "What's wrong?"

Negi had swirls in his eyes from dizziness. How he became dizzy, she was not sure.

"Negi?" She shook him violently, trying to wake him. "Come on, wake up!"

Soon enough, the young magician's eyes regained their normal look and he stared at his childhood friend.

"Is it really you Anya?" he asked. She grinned and nodded happily. "But why are you here?" Muttering something quickly in English, Negi stopped his questioning, but continued to give her an uncertain look.

Finally noticing that all eyes were on them, Negi quickly stood up, and offered his hand to Anya. He pulled her up and led her to the front of the class.

"Um, everyone, this is my good friend Anya from England. She is going to be in our class." Anya bowed, smiling sincerely.

"Hello, my name is Anya. I came from England, but I am here to learn about Japanese customs and to perfect my manner of speaking," she told the class in fluent Japanese.

"You're so cute!" Nearly all of the girls in Negi's class went up to pull the new girl to join them.

"This calls for a celebration!" declared Haruna. From out of nowhere, beverages and refreshments appeared and were being consumed by the girls.

"Hey." Asuna walked up to Negi. "Does she know...?" Negi was not sure how to answer. What was he supposed to say? Should he lie or tell the truth. Well, he literally sucked at lying so the truth was a much better path.

"Yes, she does," he replied. They just sat, along with a few other loner's, as Anya was consumed by the crowd of excited girls.

"Negi-sensei," began Yue, "how old is Anya?" Negi thought for a moment. How old was she anyways.

"I think that she's about eleven years of age," he told her. Yue nodded, digesting this information.

Miss Evangeline A. McDowell's eyes narrowed as she watched Anya. Her partner, Chachamaru also set her gaze upon the young girl.

"She has magic," murmured Evangeline softly, so only Chachamaru could hear. The taller girl nodded and they left the classroom, unnoticed by Negi, but definitely by Asuna.

Eyeing Negi's old pal, Asuna began to wonder. Why was she here. Did she have magic? What was her reason to be here?

* * *

Minutes passed, which turned into hours. Eventually, Asuna was pulled into the chatter and had a few shots of beer. Quite a few students seemed rather woozy.

Slipping out from her new friends, Anya swiftly made her way to Negi.

"Hi, Negi," she greeted. Anya looked behind her, making sure that no one had missed her presence. She pulled him into a corner of the classroom.

"Why are you here?" asked Negi once more. Anya sighed, and her eyes glazed over with a sad look.

"Are you sure that you want to know?" she asked. Negi looked slightly puzzled, but nodded.

"Did Sister send you?" he guessed. But Anya just shook her head.

"Sister knows nothing of this." A solemn look appeared and she pulled him deeper into the corner.

'What could be so secretive?' Negi wondered mentally. Where was Anya's cheerful attitude? What had happened to her? She seemed so different. Had something awful occured.

"I am a hunter." Negi stared in confusion at her.

"Do you shoot animals for game?" he asked. Angrily, Anya bopped Negi on the head. She loved animals and would never kill them for sport. Sighing, she began her explanation.

"In Medieval Times, when people feared magic, there were few that found out about our secrets. Most kept quiet, believing that it was their insanity speaking. But there were few who expressed their knowledge.

"Those individuals had to be found and their memories gotten rid of. Unfortunately, the people would not give in so easily. They put up fights and would flee. Eventually it would turn into a hunt to erase all of their recollections of magic.

"To this day, there are very few who do find out, but their memories are being modified." Negi nodded, but still did not understand.

"But, why are you here -!" He understood. Negi opened his mouth, but words were useless.

"Yes, Negi. Asuna knows of your magic. I am a hunter. And my purpose here is to erase her memory."

* * *

DONE!

wow, that took forever! and it was so short! i have WRITER'S BLOCK! weep weep im so sad, i was dreading this day.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ SOME OTHER STORIES PEOPLE!

and farewell with that.

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	3. The Punishment

i'm so sorry that it took so long. i have been lazy and i have other stories as well. i'm also obsessed with love hina at the moment...

NOTE:910 hits and 21 reviews. thanks to everyone!

* * *

The Hunter's Secret

by Sk8er7

Chapter 3

The Punishment

"WHAT?" Neji jumped back in alarm at his friend's statement. "Are you serious?" A few heads turned, but other than that, no one had really noticed their teacher's outburst. Anya silenced her friend by putting her hand over his mouth.

"Yes," she replied solemnly. "But I might not have to." Negi's flailing arms died down and hung normally at his sides.

Asuna. She was... odd... She was nice in some ways. And though she had purely loathed Negi in the beginning, it seemed as though she didn't hate him as much now. Asuna even let him sleep with her; she smelt so much like his sister...

"Sister!" exclaimed Negi, tensing up. "How is she?" Anya smiled. This was just like Negi being overprotective of his friends and family.

"Sister is doing just fine," replied Anya. "She wanted me to tell you that she misses you." Negi sighed in relief.

"So you're here to watch Asuna-san?" asked Negi, his head clearing. Anya nodded.

"It's not everyday that you find someone who knows these things that isn't magic," she stated. "If she's a friend of yours, I don't really want to do it. The only reason I accepted was so I could come to visit you." She brought her hand to his cheek, nearly caressing it. She then added her other hand and was gripping his face lightly. And then she tugged. Negi's face pulled back to create something very funny. Anya laughed.

"Good to see you Negi!" Before the young English teacher could protest at his face being pulled like that, Anya had already slipped in and joined the other girls in their little party.

The ten year old sighed and plopped down onto the floor. It wasn't like he couldn't handle the class. Of course he could. But the shock at seeing his childhood friend at Mahora made him want to sit down. Anya and Mahora School District just did not mix.

Shaking his head furiously, Negi reached into his coat and pulled out a small bottle of water. Taking a refreshing gulp, he leaned back against his desk. As much as he liked his girls, he wasn't all that certain whether everything that they did could be trusted.

He could have laughed. Negi taught a very funny bunch of girls. And they loved him like a cute cuddly teddy bear. It was too bad that they couldn't respect him as an actual teacher...

* * *

Negi's entire class had been entirely dedicated to the welcoming party for Anya. Sakurako and her fellow cheerleaders had tried to set off some firecrackers, but Negi quickly stopped them with a simple water spell. 

A few minutes before the bell, Negi's roommate, Asuna, came out from the party and approached the young mage-in-training.

"Do you know her from somewhere?" she questioned. Negi nodded mechanically, cursing as Asuna lifted an eyebrow in wonder.

"Is she... like you?" Her question was carefully concealed. In other words, it asked if she had magic. Negi froze and tensed, unsure of how to reply. He did not want to lie. Lying was dishonest and he was a very honesty boy.

"I don't know!" he exclaimed in reply. "She might have powers, but I don't know!" It was somewhat of a lie. Negi had never actually seen Anya cast her magic; the magic was at a bare minimum unless performed during a test. Even then, the students were taken into seperate rooms for examining.

"Right." It was quite obvious that she didn't believe him. Konoka came over, startling Asuna by tagging both of their shoulders.

"Hey Asuna! Hey Negi-sensei!" she greeted energenically. "Just what are the two of you talking about?" Konoka winked suggestively, but Asuna merely turned away with a huff.

"Just talking," was her vague reply. Knowing that she would not get anymore information out of her best friend, Konoka pulled Asuna towards the party and shoved a drink into her hands. "Have some fun!" was the excuse.

"Girls..." Negi pleaded pathetically. But no one heard him. He bowed his head down in shame and went over to his desk. Pulling out some papers he began to grade.

* * *

A night, a few days later, Negi and Asuna could be found sleeping quite peacefully. Konoka had been asked to stay at a sleepover with Sakurako and her roommates. 

"Takahata-sensei!" Asuna murmured happily. Negi had slipped out of her fearsome grip and replaced it with a pillow. He even began to feel sorry for it. "I love you." She bent down and kissed the cotton before her eyes began to open. She was shocked to find a pillow in her arms and looked over at a startled Negi. She threw the dented head resting device at him before laying back down.

Negi put his head down and pulled the blanket up. "Do you really love Takamichi that much?" he asked.

"Be quiet!" she growled. Asuna quieted down and tried to fall asleep.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to apologize for all the things I messed up for you with my magic," he murmured quietly. "And although I did mess up many things, I can also create good things." Asuna sat up and bonked her teacher in the head.

"If you want to flaunt your magic like that, I guess you won't mind if I tell everyone that you're a mage!" she said, sticking her tongue out.

"I KNEW IT!" the familiar voice of Anya shouted. There was a light in the middle of the room and some wind before Anya appeared in her traditional clothing.

"Anya!" exclaimed Negi in fear, "what are you doing here?" He was however ignored.

"Kagurazaka Asuna; you have received the punishment for knowing about our kind.Threatening to reveal our secret will sentence you to memory loss!" She waved her small wand at the oldest girl there and chanted her latin spell.

It hit Asuna square in the forhead. Her headwas pushed back a bit, before she held it in her hands. "Such a headache..." she grumbled. she clutched her head before looking up. The light was still visible in her room and she first saw Negi, who was right beside her.

"Who - who are you?"

* * *

DONE! 

i'm sorry, this story is really terrible. i'm probably going to end it with a really cliche ending in the next chapter or something. It's sooooo short. please review anyways :)

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


End file.
